wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Felguard (warlock minion)
Felguards are summonable by warlocks through the high level talent on the Demonology Tree, Summon Felguard. Currently, it requires an investment of a minimum of 41 points in the Demonology Tree in order to summon. The Felguard only requires a Soul Shard to summon, and acts as a 'permanent' pet, unlike the Doomguard and Infernal. Abilities As a warlock pet, the felguard possesses five abilities that help it excel in combat. Two abilities, Cleave and Demonic Frenzy, help it cause damage in addition to its melee attack. Anguish generates threat, making the Felguard a suitable tank. Intercept helps with both tanking and augmenting damage. Lastly, Avoidance helps mitigate incoming AoE damage. Felguard Overlords in Warcraft III are also capable of Howl of Terror and Vampiric Aura, but do not have these abilities in WoW. The Felguard is highly useful for both soloing and group situations. When soloing, it is capable of superior aggro holding over the Voidwalker due to both a taunt and very high DPS. It does lack an AoE taunt though its Cleave can make up for this somewhat. It also lacks the voidwalker's self heal, which can mean increased downtime without extensive use of Health Funnel or First Aid. In group situations, it offers a hefty DPS increase, however its Cleave should be turned off to prevent breaking CC. It's a matter of personal preference and talent spec. The exchange is that the voidwalker has more armor (closer to 50% damage reduction, while the felguard has 42% or so) and the voidwalker has much more health. Mine has about 2000 more than my felguard, and this seems to be about the amount among warlocks I know. Note A special note should be given about the Felguard's mana pool. The Felguard's abilities are very mana intensive, and after several fights its mana can be drained completely and it will be unable to taunt or Cleave. Warlocks can help this by having the Mana Feed talent, which can offset the drain. Paladins grouping with a Warlock, whose Felguard is constantly running low on mana, might consider using Blessing of Wisdom. Felguard stats Stats are taken with a Demonology Warlock with no gear equipped, but with Master Demonologist and Demonic Knowledge active. Stats are base values without bonuses, pet damage is after Unholy Power. Felguard trivia The voiceovers for the Felguard were originally recorded by Blizzard for the Doomguard (Warlock pet), a warlock summon that is hostile to the warlock until enslaved, and again once the enslave breaks. The voiceovers make more sense when this is taken into account, especially the spell cast voiceovers, where the Felguard appears to be threatening the Warlock with death repeatedly. * Voiceovers when summoned: : "Who dares summon me?!" : "You cannot command me." : "What happened to your friend?" : "Do not waste my time, lesser creature." * Voiceovers when given a command: : "A paltry task." : "Too pathetic to fight your own battles?" : "A welcome diversion." : "Your fate will be the same." : "Your time is running out." : "Enjoy this while you can." : "I will enjoy watching you die." : "You waste my time." * Voiceovers when dismissed: : "Do not call on me again." : "You live...for now." : "Summon me again at your peril." : "I'll be back." * Funny voiceover: : "I play all my records backwards, sdrawkcab sdrocer ym lla yalp I." See also Felguard Poem. Category:Warlock minions